


Dating Fucking Sucks, Even More So When You're Not Cis

by aphenglandstan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Trans England (Hetalia), canonverse, pretty much the entire fic is trans!Arthur and Arthur pining after Alfred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphenglandstan/pseuds/aphenglandstan
Summary: Arthur Kirkland loves Alfred F. Jones. He just can't help it.





	Dating Fucking Sucks, Even More So When You're Not Cis

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning for very slight transphobia. it doesn't actually really happen, but Arthur thinks about it.

England had always respected women.

Of course, it was less of a feat when he didn’t know that he was male. But it didn’t really matter. As of around 1527, everyone knew him as Arthur. Of course, his old geezer friends remembered his younger days, but some of the newer nations didn’t even ever see him presenting as female. The thought that some people in his life actually believed that he was a cis male just made him giddy. The feeling was nice, and he never actually told anyone who didn’t know from memory. Others had no right to know what was in his pants at birth anyways.

Of course, there were some parts of it that made him a little uneasy. One of those was the dating scene. England, as he knew, was very gay. And most other men who were attracted to men weren’t exactly into that. Either that or it was some creepy fetish. So Arthur was sure that the man he ended up really into would be one of the two.

Said man being America. Of course England had to fall for a guy that not only had no idea that he was trans- he didn’t want to keep that from a partner, but Arthur had never actually come out to anyone in his life, just told everyone in 1527 that he was Arthur he/him- but also had never even shown a single sign of being gay! It was just Arthur’s horrible luck striking again.

But at least they were friends. Maybe if England tried to be a better friend, then his feelings would go away. Or maybe they’d just be replaced with platonic feelings. That was his hope. Arthur’s other hope was that maybe he’d become even more of a recluse. After all, he was already a small island nation who preferred solitude. Maybe he could tell his boss that he’d developed an allergy to America. But then, he’d likely become dreadfully lonely. It was all really a Catch-22.

So instead of doing anything about it, he just let himself get more and more attached to America, until it was love. So Arthur decided to just suck it up and come out to him. Arthur really felt nervous about it. He knew that Alfred was bi, but Arthur didn’t want that to be the reason he was able to like him. Arthur wanted Alfred to like him as a man likes a man.

Alfred approached him after one meeting. “Arthur, I have something that I wanna tell you.”

Arthur noticed how awkward Alfred looked. He was dressed up fancier than usual, in a suit and tie.

“Well… how convenient that is. Because I-” Arthur felt his voice shake and cleared his throat, not wanting his voice to crack again. “Well I also have something I want to tell you!”

Alfred coughed awkwardly, and they both stood there in silence- just looking at each other- for a few moments.

“Well, you can go first,” Alfred said, slinging one arm over Arthur's shoulders.

“No! I insist. You go first.” Arthur pretended that it was because of his politeness. It wasn’t. Arthur was absolutely terrified.

“Okay, so, how about we both say it on three?” Alfred offered.

“Fine,” Arthur replied, rolling his eyes.

“One,” Alfred muttered.

“Two,” Arthur continued.

“Three!” Alfred finished.

They both stood there, looking at each other in pure silence.

“Fuck you,” Alfred said.

“Well, if you want to,” Arthur’s voice trailed off around the end of his stupid joke, and he let out a dry laugh.

“Well, that definitely has something to do with what I wanted to tell you about!” Alfred let out a dry laugh, as well. “I just wanted to ask you to be my boyfriend!” He pulled a bouquet of roses out from behind his back, offering them to Arthur.

Arthur took the roses, both smitten and content in the moment. He took a second to just literally stop and smell the roses, before attempting to compose his thoughts.

“Well, I just wanted to tell you that I’m trans. I wasn’t born Arthur. And yes, you’re fully allowed to take back asking me out.” Arthur felt like he was gonna pass out in the few seconds it took Alfred to process it before responding.

“Doesn’t change how much I love you.” Alfred pulled him into a hug.

Arthur felt at ease again, practically melting into Alfred’s arms.

“Then you’re my boyfriend now. You’re not allowed to take it back, love.” Arthur clung to him, arms wrapping around Alfred. He tried not to let the tears pricking up behind his eyes drip down.

“Nice. Possessive guys are hot.” Alfred kissed the top of Arthur’s head.

“Why… you-”

“It’s a compliment, hot stuff!”


End file.
